


can we be each other's company?

by wshxn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: jongin bursts into laughter and chanyeol thinks it’s lovely how it’s caught in the sunlight.





	can we be each other's company?

_this is good_ , chanyeol’s boss said with mild earnest,  _but it isn’t great_ , and that’s practically how chanyeol’s smile freezes and loses its initial sincerity.  
  
the starbucks branch his boss decided to meet him at was abuzz with conversation, which wasn’t a very conducive working atmosphere, yet he’d had to present a 23-slide long marketing proposal in the midst of the morning rush. but, despite the noise, chanyeol thinks he’d done quite well because his boss had nodded through the powerpoint in quiet understanding.  
  
but the tight smile his boss had given him after his exposition was far from incredibly pleased, as chanyeol would have wanted, but just plain gratified (for the effort, perhaps?) and a somewhat laid-back,  _put yourself in your client’s shoes. what would he want?_  and chanyeol understood, taking his boss’ words with no malice whatsoever.  
  
he’s park chanyeol, after all, all long legs and thousand-teeth smiles and positivity like he’d swallowed all the stars. so he nodded his head in agreement, letting his boss leave for his next engagement with his trust and a promise to do better, and he will. he always does.  
  
he rewards himself a good, tall cup of iced latte (with  _less_ ice) and an extra shot of espresso because he  _does_ intend to keep his promise. he claims his drink from the counter with a smile, and with his favorite drink a hand and his handphone in another, he braves the morning sun.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**mother soo-perior [9:49 am]:**  asshat, dinner at 7. my place.  
  
**mother soo-perior [9:50 am]:**  you’re in charge of dessert.  
  
**mother soo-perior [9:54 am]:**  something chocolate-y.  
  
**fart-yeol [10:01 am]:**  …  
  
**fart-yeol [10:01 am]:** junmyeon-hyung will be there, won’t he?  
  
**mother soo-perior [10:03 am]:**  ,,!,,  
  
chanyeol’s laptop bag hangs heavy on his elbow, but despite the discomfort, he smiles on his phone, picturing his best friend’s angry eyebrows and menacing glare.  
  
**fart-yeol [10:05 am]:**  you squishy little sappytwre;d487tuirgjkn  
  
chanyeol was completely immersed in his phone when he unceremoniously,  _ungracefully,_  trips on an elevated sidewalk, falling on his hands and knees as his drink falls from his hand, and his phone flying from the other. his laptop bag hits the ground with an excruciating thud, but worry barely crosses chanyeol’s mind. his world is momentarily jolted, and the dizzy spell lasts him a few seconds before he bursts into a fit of giggles, laughing in his hand as a stranger brisk walks to offer him assistance. ’a-are you alright?’  
  
chanyeol waves a dismissive hand, cheeks flushed and still laughing very much like a fool when he straightens himself and picks up his belongings. he bows to the kind stranger with an apologetic smile. ‘i’m okay, thank you.’ it doesn’t even dawn on him that his glasses have gone below his nose until the man adjusts it for him, palm lightly grazing the side of his cheek, and the worry is now evident in the way the man’s eyebrows knit together, and  _wow, what a lovely face._  chanyeol feels the blood rush to his head when the stranger laughs, a deep, boyish cackle, because he might have said it aloud with a dumbstruck stare, mouth slightly agape.  
  
‘you’re welcome,’ the man says, and he’s smiling so widely until he chuckles embarrassedly at chanyeol’s loss for words, his soft, curious gaze. ‘are you okay?’  
  
‘i―uhmm. i should―i―thank you, err―?’  
  
‘jongin.’ jongin hasn’t stopped smiling, not really. not when he’d been sole witness to a rather “adorable” fall by an equally cute stranger. he didn’t even think this person’s smile could get any bigger, teeth flashing a thousandfold.  
  
‘jongin,’ chanyeol repeats, quite liking how the name rolls off his tongue. ‘i’m chanyeol, and uhmm. can you maybe please forget anything happened? like, at all? i’m trying to save some of my dignity.’  
  
jongin bursts into laughter and chanyeol thinks it’s lovely how it’s caught in the sunlight. ‘can’t make any promises there.’  
  
‘i’ll just have to take you out for coffee, then,’ chanyeol blurts out, and he blames his presentation and jongin’s incredibly bewitching smile for the rush of adrenaline, and his cheeks warm in absolute mortification. ‘i―i mean―like―if you want to, maybe? as a thank you? for helping, i think?’  
  
‘is this what you do to every stranger who offers you assistance?’ jongin asks amusedly, squaring his shoulders as he shoves his hands in his pockets. ‘if it is, then i’m not up for it.’  
  
‘of course not!’ chanyeol exclaims, and jongin thinks the way chanyeol’s ears seem to perk up in surprise is utterly adorable. ‘only if i think they’re special.’  
  
‘oh?’ it is jongin’s turn to flush a deep crimson, but his voice is still laced with mirth when he asks with a hint of bravado, ‘then have you found someone _special_ yet?’  
  
‘well,’ chanyeol tilts his head to the side, eyes searching and inquisitive and his lips pulled back playfully into an easy grin, and jongin can’t find it in himself to break his gaze. ‘i guess i’ll have to find out.’  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
‘chanyeol, do you remember―’  
  
‘no.’  
  
‘―when you tripped―’  
  
‘no.’  
  
‘―on the sidewalk?’  
  
‘no, jongin, i do not, and i refuse to!’  
  
and jongin laughs through the quietness of the morning, on the crook of chanyeol’s neck, on the curve of his embrace. it’s jongin’s shaky breaths that has chanyeol chortling along with him, jabbing fingers on his boyfriend’s sides as he catches jongin’s lips with his own, breathless and unimaginably happy.  
  
chanyeol still remembers how he’d asked jongin to be his― _i only fell on my knees, but unknowingly fell for you, as well. will you be mine, jongin?_  and jongin had almost choked on his spaghetti from laughing. he didn’t even have to say anything for chanyeol to know the answer.  
  
‘think you found someone special yet?’ jongin teases, nipping at chanyeol’s jaw with mild fervor. jongin is just as beautiful as when chanyeol first saw him two years ago, and he thinks that all those weeks walking with heavily bruised knees and his somewhat damaged ego was all very worth it.  
  
‘i think i found something better.’


End file.
